


The Other Man

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is with one and wants the other... just like it used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Man

She remembers when she looked into another bearded face, wishing it were another man, convincing herself it was the similarities drawing her in. She closes her eyes now, feeling the soft mattress under her as her hips rise to meet the man's thrust. She can't look for fear her eyes will betray her, that she'll let slip the small fact he is not the one she hungers for.

She'll be his, be safely with a man who long since lost the power to hurt her. They will have love, and he'll never know her secret.

She twines her hand into his hair, her mouth finding his to stop the wordless protest that she should not still hunger for that illicit affair. It feels like it was a lifetime ago that the other man showed her just what currency could buy his interest, for a time.

When Oliver calls out her name, his body strained with the force of his release, she keeps her mouth locked to his shoulder, eyes closed, and makes him believe he owns her pleasure as well.

It's not his fault he's only human, or that she gave in to the temptation of Slade Wilson.


End file.
